


Places we won’t Walk

by AlexandroMerlin



Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 3.0剧透有，故事发生在伊修加德复兴时期。伊修加德难得的晴天，光决定休息一下在伊修加德城中闲逛。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715788
Kudos: 5





	Places we won’t Walk

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自Bruno Major的同名歌曲。  
> Sunlight dances off the leaves  
> Birds of red color the trees  
> Flowers filled with buzzin' bees  
> In places we won't walk

伊修加德的晴天总是如此难得。  
阳光洒落在雪上，将各处都添上了银白色的光辉。  
只有在这样的场景下，伊修加德与它的人民才显得不那么严肃而孤寂。  
龙诗战争结束后，街道上更是多了不少享受日光浴而放松的大人，以及在雪地中互相扔雪球的小孩子们。  
光也决定在这难得的晴天休个假。  
自从伊修加德开始整修以来，除了采集材料，他的大部分生活都在天穹街度过：累了就回到忘忧骑士亭中简单地洗漱休憩，醒来就再拿起工具回到重建现场。  
“偶尔休息一下四处走走也挺好。”他想，“不然太消耗精气神了。”  
出了旅馆的门，便是骑士团总部。隐约的，他能从窗口看到艾默里克伏案写作的影子。  
“总骑士长——不，现在应该叫上议院长了，还是这么尽心尽力啊。”虽然进去找他叙旧也一定不会遭受阻拦，但光还是很识趣的认为不要去打扰他比较好，不然他又会在深夜消耗睡眠时间来处理余下的公事。“对身体不好。”  
走到以太广场附近，光还记得第一次来到这里的时候身后的大门紧闭，暴风雪伴着寒风刺骨地刮在身上，少许的行人也拿充满敌意的眼神看着他；一切的一切，都让在南方出身的光感到不适。  
在短短几个月的时间里，这里就已经变成了相反的模样。除了三三两两走在大街上聊天的人们，偶尔还能看到其它都市来此的旅人向当地居民咨询的状况。居民们也都从不吝啬自己的好意，向旅人们介绍这傲立在冰天雪地之中的都市。  
再向前走去，便是天钢机工坊和圣大鸟房。在千年战争时期，这里曾造出过一把又一把刺穿龙族心脏的强大武器，培养出一代又一代骁勇善战的陆行鸟军团。战争结束后，天钢机工坊减少了武器的产能，转而与加隆德公司合作，开始为他们生产一些零件；而圣大鸟房更多转向培养运输能力更强的陆行鸟，以便各国商人之间的往来。  
光望向清贫凯旋门，不知道了解真相的伊修加德人们会不会对“凯旋”二字有更多的感触。一千年前，他们的先祖在此凯旋而归，却也带来了无止尽的悲剧。  
没有哪一方真正赢下了这场战争。  
光沿着阶梯朝抵柱层走去，最先来到的就是宝杖大街。  
虽然就算是工作日，也会经常来这里买材料，但只有在这时，光才发现这里多了许多来自其它地方的小玩意。比起战争期间萧条的景象，在此购物的人也明显多了起来。街边的平民小孩拉着母亲的手，指着他想要的玩具，用尽所能的撒娇——这样的场景在一年前，还是完全没有办法想象的。  
穿过大街顺着阶梯走到终卫要塞前，在难得的晴天，可以从这里将库尔扎斯一览无余。之前光还想假想过，这个号称伊修加德的最后防线究竟有没有用处。  
然而，至少这阵子，它的确不会再起作用了。  
经过福尔唐伯爵府门口，隐约可以听见福尔唐伯爵训斥埃马内兰的声音。“不知道那小伙子今天又闯什么祸了。”光不自主的笑了一下，曾经居住在伯爵府的时候，他每日都要听这样的训斥两三遍，让他感到些许怀念。  
不过如果现在去拜访福尔唐伯爵的话，这一天就基本结束了。伯爵对待他甚至比两个亲儿子还要好，每次光回去探望的时候，他总会吩咐仆人给光准备丰盛的食物，然后二人就会在壁炉边，一聊就是一下午。  
穿过抵柱层的花园，就是建国十二骑士像。前不久，伊修加德的民众们就是否需要拆除这些人像起了几番争议；不过，最终还是定下来维持原样不动。一方面，他们的原型虽然欺瞒了群众，但这些石像却也是本地文化与艺术不可或缺的一部分；其次，这些石像存在的本身，也是对后来人的一种警示。  
走过天桥，就来到伊修加德的象征性建筑——教皇厅的面前。从前，偌大的教皇厅是教皇与苍穹骑士团的居所；如今，里面却空无一人。或许，在不久以后，这个地方就会改造成别的场所；也有可能，它会随着那些虚假的历史一起，被历史的长河慢慢尘封。  
左边，是伊修加德正教的大教堂。纵使建立起正教的是虚假的谎言，它在千年之间带给人们心灵上的抚慰却是不可估量的。对于目前的伊修加德人民而言，信仰依旧是他们生活不可或缺的一部分。人们依旧向哈罗妮祈祷着，只不过，多数的愿望已经从战争变成了日常琐碎的小事。  
右边是神圣裁判所。光还记得他作为代理在此出战之后，他曾笑过这样的罪行裁定方式帮了他一个大忙，否则他还不一定能救出塔塔露和阿尔菲诺。在现时，艾默里克早已废除了这样无理的裁决方式，而神圣裁判所也与其它地方的法院无异了。

光回到了宝杖大街，买了一束百合花。  
他还有最后一个地方没有去。  
走下回到基础层的阶梯，穿过伊修加德的铁门。  
正值夕阳，光照从白色渐渐变成了鲜艳的橙红色，照在伊修加德城上，充满了神圣的光辉。  
也照在了钢卫塔上。战争结束后，那里的龙族早已散去，成为了无人驻守的废墟。  
也照在了钢卫塔旁边，那小小的墓碑，以及墓碑旁边的盾牌上。  
光将百合花束轻轻的放在墓碑前，坐了下来。  
他缓缓地望向伊修加德城。从外表来看，这座城今天与之前千年之间的任意一天并无不同。  
“挚友啊，你知道吗，伊修加德比几个月前发生了天翻地覆的变化呢。”  
“可惜，我们再也无法在这些地方漫游了。”  
微风吹过，吹起了几片花瓣，朝着远方飞去。


End file.
